


Warm Your Hands Up

by thegraeyone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Trans Male Character, i guess i just write hand stuff now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraeyone/pseuds/thegraeyone
Summary: It's a cold day in Domino City, and Joey wants to warm up Seto's hands.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Warm Your Hands Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this one. I guess this is my IP now.
> 
> Special shout out to [October](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saggiclowns/pseuds/saggiclowns) for our favorite YGO OC Tanaka.

Joey shifted the weight of the box he was carrying as the elevator doors slid open. Its contents jangled inside: concepts for freebies for the latest KC Tournament, new Kaiba Corp toys for people to play with. He’d seen Seto down in the lobby of his own building as he’d come in, struggling to balance it with the stacks of paper work and new cards he’d been assessing before their lunch date. Joey had joked snidely that he had people for that, and Seto had thrust the box into his arms before scooping up the rest, and they’d taken the elevator up to the office. Domino’s winter was at full chill, and from this high up he could see the usual bright blues and pinks were dampened by a fresh layer of snow. Seto himself must’ve just been coming in, judging from the winter coat and fleece lined gloves he wore. Joey’s own fingers were still slightly frozen since he’d forgotten his, though they were warming up now that they were inside.

“Not a very decent way to treat your boyfriend,” Joey grumbled as they walked to Seto’s office. A large desk blocked potential unwanted guests from going straight in, and his assistant stood up as they approached.

“I thought you liked showing off how strong you are,” Seto replied and sighed as Tanaka fussed towards him. His hands were still full, and a tablet was being outstretched to him. “What is it now?”

“The design team needs your approval for the tournament promotion,” Tanaka said, giving a respectful nod of the head Joey’s way, a greeting that was returned.

“I already approved these,” Seto whined.

“They need a signature.”

“Micromanaging again,” Joey chided. “You gotta lighten up some time, moneybags.”

“It’d be a lot easier,” he said, “if Tanaka would just learn to forge my signature  _ like I asked _ \--” His assistant remained unblinking as he proffered the tablet to him, and he struggled to rearrange the things in his arms. “--but I suppose I’ll continue to be the cornerstone by which all things are done.”

“Yeah, you’re a rock,” Joey said with a roll of his eyes. “Dunno what we’d do without Seto Kaiba around.”

Seto’s response was lost as he brought up a hand he managed to free and snagged the pleather of one of his fingers with his teeth, pulling it free in a single easy motion. Joey’s eyes widened as he watched the action. As he took in the sight of Seto’s glove hanging from his grit teeth as he swooped a signature across the tablet screen, completely mundane in action and utterly banal, Joey felt heat flare across his face. No one seemed to notice. Tanaka took the tablet and held the door open for the both of them, before Seto declared he didn’t want to be bothered (not that his assistant needed to be told, he’d seen Joey in and out of the office constantly). Joey dropped the box on the closest table and watched Seto pile his things onto a chair before he began the act of shrugging off his coat. The glove was discarded onto a stack of Duel Monsters cards.

“I think you’d be more grateful,” Seto continued to talk, his favorite activity. “Your consistent ranking in  _ my  _ tournaments is what keeps you in sponsorships and  _ mmph! _ ”

Whatever speech he’d been working up to was cut short as Joey kissed him thoroughly, giving him no quarter as he pressed him up the wall. It wasn’t the first time they’d fooled around in his office, despite Seto’s weak contention. (“The last thing I need is to be dragged through the mud for something as pedestrian as having sex at work,” he’d said and then they’d done it on his stupid couch.) He didn’t seem to mind very much right now, opening his mouth to Joey’s tongue and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. His ungloved hand grazed up through Joey’s hair, and he shivered. It had nothing to do with the cold.

“Your mood’s changed suddenly,” Seto said as Joey moved to nibbling his ear, which was a pretty guaranteed move. “I thought I’d have to work for this outcome.”

“You know me,” he said as he ground up against him. “Unpredictable.”

Seto grazed his knuckle against Joey’s jaw and then pressed his thumb against his bottom lip, holding him there like a sculptor admiring his work. He watched Joey’s lips part, and then the gentle bob of his throat as he swallowed. His face grew tomato red as a grin stretched across Seto’s face.

“I should have known,” Seto said, eyes darting to meet his, and Joey knew he couldn’t hide the truth. “Don’t tell me it took a single glove to get you all hot and bothered.”

“No,” he protested weakly. Seto didn’t release him, and every movement of Joey’s lips carried the press of his thumb with it. “Besides, you did it all sexy like.”

He raised a single manicured eyebrow. “How, exactly, did I do it?”

“You know, you…” He let out a breath and then gently bit down on Seto’s thumb.

His blue eyes sparked with excitement, and he moved his ungloved hand down, working with practiced ease to loosen Joey’s jeans. He gasped at the sensation of his hands against his skin, still cool from the outside but warming up quickly. He brought up his other hand, still gloved. The pleather was soft, pliable, probably tailored for Seto.

“Show me,” Seto said, a challenge.

He was still warming his hand against Joey’s skin, which was growing hotter by the second. The touch was enough to turn him on, but Seto looking at him, eyes set in a hard stare that was usually reserved for dueling, fingers drawing against his cheek, that was sending him over the edge. It wasn’t a secret how much he liked Seto’s hands, but it was rare they were so direct about it. It thrilled him in a new way.

Joey took Seto’s gloved hand in his own, and he guided him towards his mouth. He bit down on the middle finger harder than he needed to, grinning at the jolt it sent through Seto. Then, slowly, he dragged it back, pulling the material with him as he did. It slipped easily form Seto’s hand, and he held it up like a prize he’d won.

“Ah,” Seto said, his own face turning red. “I see how that could be construed that way.”

Joey tucked the glove into his back pocket, and he repositioned so Seto’s hand had more room to slide down the front of his boxers. His fingers touched tender skin, and he arched forward, pressing his head against Seto’s shoulders.

“It’s so hot,” he murmured, riding against Seto’s hand as he slipped the first finger inside him, massaging the already wet flesh. His thumb rubbed against his clit, and Joey groaned into his shirt. “You’re always so fucking sexy when you do shit like that.”

“You could barely wait,” Seto said, leaning down so they were pressed cheek to cheek. His fingers slipped deeper inside, and he felt wild with how good it was when they were barely doing anything at all. “I should be more careful. I don’t know if you would’ve made it to my office if I’d done it any sooner.”

Joey’s weight was against him, pressing him to the wall, but he’d lost control way too long ago. Seto added another finger to fuck him with, and Joey groaned in response. He usually gave as good as he got, but in this moment he was happy to let Seto lord the victory over him. Joey clung to his stupid turtleneck as he rode against, moving his hips to bring him closer. He could feel Seto’s own erection beneath them, but he didn’t make a move to alleviate it. He seemed content to watch Joey get fucked, which added another wave of heat that made Seto’s fingers slick.

“You’re so wet,” Seto murmured, his own voice growing shaky.

“‘Cause you feel so fucking good.” Joey kissed him, and then kissed him again. He was struggling to keep quiet, his heavy breaths barely holding back his moans. Seto’s other hand held his face still, and he pressed into it, kissing his palm. “You fucking turn me on so good.”

“I’m barely doing anything,” Seto teased, which was a fucking lie because his hand was moving fast now, sliding in and out of him as Joey spread his legs even more to let him. He could feel how fucking wet he was, running slick across Seto’s hand.

Joey kissed him one more time, sucking on Seto’s bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping his mouth. This had the fortunate side effect of forcing a sound out of Seto, who was never very good at keeping quiet, and then another as Joey lifted up his shirt. In retaliation, Seto gripped his hair and pulled. Joey nearly went limp against him.

“You motherfucker,” he gasped.

He could feel Seto’s grin against his mouth, and he said, “I love it when you talk dirty.”

“Fuck,” was all Joey had to say to that, and then, “Damn. Fuck,  _ Seto _ .”

He was coming, and it was kind of ridiculous that he was coming, but he was, breathing hard against Seto’s ear as he dug his nails into his skin, and Seto pulled on his hair to guide his head up so he could see which was also crazy hot and it wasn’t fair ‘cause all Seto had to do was wrap him around his finger (ha!), and Joey was his, but at least it worked both ways, because even as he was orgasming, it didn’t take much more than a few well timed bites and a puff of air against Seto’s ear as they ground together (with him repeating Joey’s name the whole time, like a prayer, if he were the type for that, which he wasn't), and Seto was following after.

They hugged each other against the wall as they cooled down, Joey’s pants still unbuttoned and his come cooling in his underwear, Seto definitely debating changing pants but had to realize Tanaka would notice (even though he never said anything).

“You’re so easy,” Seto said with a smile.

Joey managed to lift off him and kissed him one more time. His lip was bruised, and for good measure he ran his tongue along the coppery taste. Seto shivered.

“You can go there if you want,” Joey warned, “but I gotta whole arsenal to use against ya.”

Seto grinned, brushing back his bangs. There was a challenge in his eyes, and it made Joey’s heart beat faster.

“Show me,” he said, and Joey was happy to oblige.


End file.
